Retrouvaille
by mademoiselle-fullmetal
Summary: Winry se réveille dans le monde d'Ed et Al. De l'autre coté de la porte
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Voici ma première fiction... sur Fullmetal alchemist

* * *

-Ed ? Ou es-tu ?! demanda Noah.

-Noah ? demanda Al.

Si tu cherche Ed il est parti…

-Mais parti ou à la fin ?

-Hey bien je ne peux pas te le dire mais de quoi veux-tu lui parler ?

-… c'est une certaine Winry qui a appelait hier soir … elle voulait lui parler…mais il n'était pas là… que-ce qu'il fait à toujours sortir… ?!

-Attend ! Tu as bien dit « Winry » ??

-Hum, oui, il me semble qu'elle s'est présentée en disant qu'elle s'appelait Winry…

-J'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut vite prévenir Ed !

-C'est une amie à vous ?

Al ne répondit pas, il était déjà parti avant qu'elle ne pose sa question.

Un peu plus loin Al aperçut son frère.

-Ed ! Ed ! Tu ne vas jamais le croire !

Son frère se retourna.

-Hum… qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

-C'est Winry !

-Hein ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Elle a appelait hier soir à la maison et Noah a décroché, elle t'a appelé mais tu étais parti…

-Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour…

-Appeler ?? N'oublie pas qu'elle est très intelligente !

-Oui, t'inquiète je n'avais pas oublié ça… mais c'est que nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans le même «Monde »…

-C'est vrai que cela est bizarre…

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim … Je rentre… à plus…

-Hé !! Ed attend moi !

Le petit frère et le grand frère arrivèrent devant la maison, Ed ouvrit la porte …surprise… Winry se tenait devant Ed …


	2. Chapter 2

-Winry ! s'écria Edward

Mais comment as-tu fais pour pouvoir arrivé jusqu'ici ??

-Ed…je suis tellement contente de te revoir…

-Mais enfin … comment…

-Je ne sais pas moi non plus… Il a une semaine en me réveillant je me suis retrouvé dans cette endroit … J'ai immédiatement su que je devais être arrivé dans le même endroit que vous. Je suis donc allée me renseigner et des policiers m'ont donnés vôtre adresse et vôtre numéro de téléphone…

-Winry ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu nous as manqué !

Elle alla pleurer de joie dans les bras d'Ed et Al.

-… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'allait me promener… à toute à l'heure… dit Noah.

La fille sortie en claquant la porte les larmes pleins les yeux et partie jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'aperçoive plus la maison.

-Noah ! Ne t'en vas pas, s'écria Al.

Il réussit à la rattraper et lui demanda :

-Mais enfin Noah ! Qui a-t-il ??

-Non rien, répondu la jeune fille… ce n'est pas important…

Al tira sur le menton à Noah pour regarder ses yeux mais elle le repoussa.

-Mais que-ce que tu veux à la fin ? S'enfuit-elle en hurlant.

Le jeune homme était essoufflé, il ne pu pas la rattraper et se dirigea vers leur maison.

Ed et Winry pendant ce temps là était toujours en train de se dire que c'était incroyable.

Puis Winry admit un soupir et dit :

-Peut-être que c'est grâce à l'amour que je suis là…

Ed ouvrit des yeux ronds et rougit.

-Euh… j'étais venu pourquoi moi ? Ah oui ! Est-ce que tu as faim ?

-…

Winry admit juste un sourire et parti s'asseoir à coté d'Ed.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain de bonne heure…

-Winry ? Demanda Ed, que-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?

-Je… je voulais que tout soit prêt se matin…

-Mais pourquoi ? Bailla Ed.

-Nous devons absolument retrouver Noah, dit Winry.

Quelqu'un sorti d'une chambre.

-Tu a raison ! s'écria Al.

-Bien… nous y allons dans moins de 30 min ! Dépêchés vous les gars !

-Hein !? S'exclama Ed, je n'aurais jamais mangé tout ce qu'il y a sur la table !

-Tu sais… répondit Winry, ce n'est pas en mangeant tout ce qu'il y a sur la table que tu vas grandir !

-Grr, tu me cherches ?

-Non, je veux juste que tu grandisses un peu…Alors je te donne des conseilles…

-Bon vous avez fini de vous chamailler ? Il faut vite retrouver Noah ! dit Alphonse exaspéré.

-Ouaip, attend que je mange et j'arrive…

Winry partit dans la cuisine et revint avec … une bouteille de lait…

-Ahhhh ! Mais que-ce que tu fous avec ce truc Winry ?!

-Ce truc comme tu dis ça s'appelle du lait ! Et c'est fais pour faire grandir les nains comme toi en fait… admit Winry.

-Tu rêve je vais jamais boire un truc pareille…

-Tu fais comme tu veux… mais fais attention ! Si tu ne bois pas ça tu vas rester petit toute ta vie !

-Arrête de dire ça ! rétorqua Ed, tu sais … en fait … j'ai grandi depuis nôtre dernière rencontre !

-Hum… mouais peut-être mais tu es plus petit qu'Al…Je me trompe ??

-Euh… ouais il doit faire un centimètre ou deux de plus que moi …

-Donc tu es encore petit !

-…

-Que-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Winry.

-A propos d'Al… il est passé ou ??

La porte était grande ouverte et Al était à quelques pas de la maison.

-Al ! Hurlèrent Winry et Ed, mais merde ! Attend-nous !

Une « mission » spéciale les attendaient… ils devaient retrouver Noah…


	4. Chapter 4

Noah était allée se refugier dans un bar, près de la ville ou ils habitaient.

Elle demanda à un barman :

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît avez-vous une chambre à louer ?

L'Homme se retourna, et elle vue qu'il ressemblé comme deux gouttes d'eau au demi -frère d'Ed quand il était humain.

-Excusé moi madame, que m'avait vous dit ?

-… J'aimerais savoir vôtre nom…

-Mon nom Madame est le suivant : Envy

-Non, ce n'est pas possible…Depuis quand vivez vous ici ?

-Depuis ma plus tendre enfance ! Madame !

-Je vous en pris appelé moi Noah…

Du coté d'Ed, Al et Winry.

-Pff, j'suis crevé moi ! Se lamenta Ed.

-… Je pense savoir pourquoi elle est partie, dit Alphonse.

-Et pourquoi donc, questionna Ed et Winry.

-Ed… c'est simple ! Je crois qu'elle t'aime, elle est tombée jalouse quand tu as commencé à parler avec Winry !

-Pff, frérot ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Dit Ed.

-Oh… si c'est pour ça… dit Winry, dans ce cas il faudrait mieux que je parte…

-Ouais… et pour aller ou ? demanda Ed.

-Loin d'ici, répondu t-elle, pour ne plus causer de soucie à personne…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de ce lamenter ! hurla Al mécontent, si c'est pour être triste ou gueuler sur quelqu'un il faut mieux que vous rentriez, je suis grand je peux faire ça seul.

-En es-tu sûr ? demanda Ed.

-Ouaip, t'inquiète, répondu Al.

Sur le chemin Ed dit à Winry :

-Tu sais… je n'ai plus envie de quitter les gens que j'aime…Et toi tu en fais parti…

Peut-être que l'autre jour tu avais raison…C'est peut-être grâce à l'amour que tu es arrivée ici…

Winry devenue tout d'un coup toute rouge.

-Ed…tu ne peux pas savoir à qu'elle point ce que tu m'as dit me réconfort…

Mais je sais que cette fille est pour toi la plus importante à tes …

Il posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Winry.

-Je connais la suite… mais tu te trompe… la fille la plus importante à mes yeux ce n'est pas elle…Mais toi !

Il enleva son doigt de ses lèvres pour y mettre les siennes.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans le même après-midi…

-Oh ! Mais que-ce qu'il fout ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on l'attend… cria Ed.

-T'inquiète pas il ne devrait pas tarder à arrivé, dit Winry.

-Mouais, bah ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas comme moi…

Du coté de Noah et Envy.

Noah avait expliqué ce qu'il était dans les pensées d'Ed…

-Non ! Mais c'est affreux ! Qui auraient pu faire de telles choses ?

-Hé bien le Envy de derrière la porte…

-Et toi ?... est-ce que tu as déjà traversé cette porte ??

-…

Noah ne dis rien… elle baissa juste la tête en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait demandé à Ed avant qu'il ne refuse.

Alphonse pendant ce temps là, regardait avec stupéfaction la scène qu'il avait vu entre Noah et Envy.

Noah le vit.

-Alphonse !

-Noah… mais…que fais-tu avec…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Mais que-ce que tu racontes ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulut faire subir à Ed !

-… tu te trompe… je sais tout cela…

Al n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il partit dans une rue très sombre pour que personne ne le remarque… il pleurait…

Un policier arriva et lui demanda :

-Alphonse Elric ?

-Oui…, s'est moi… que me voulez vous ??

-Vous êtes arrêté et mit à mort avec vôtre grand-frère, je pense que le chef ne m'en voudra pas si c'est moi qui me charge de vous tuer…

Ed sentit que quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il sortit en courant de la maison.

Il pensait savoir ou était parti Al.

Ed avait vu juste… il arriva devant la rue.

Le policier pointé un pistolet vers son petit frère.

Il courut de toutes ses forces…

Le pistolet éjecta la balle, Ed s'arrêta, il était stupéfié.

Quelqu'un c'était interposé.

Le grand frère courut vers l'homme qui avait sauvé son frère.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes mit entre eux ?demanda Ed.

-Noah…Noah… m'a montré ce que je t'avais fait subir à toi et ton frère…

Je m'en excuse…

-Mais ce n'était pas vous…

-Si c'était moi ! Mais dans le monde de l'alchimie… croyait moi… je me connais…

Puis plus une seule note de la voix de l'homme.

Ed se tourna vers le policier et dit :

-Alors vous ! Je vous jure que…

Ed n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase que le policier courut loin, loin, pour ne plus apercevoir une ombre des frères Elric.

Noah sortit du bar.

Elle vit le corps d'Envy.

-Oh mon dieu… mais que c'est il passait ?? Cria t-elle horrifié.

- Cette homme…n'a pas réfléchis pour sauver Al… Il l'a sauvé, Noah…

-Je lui ai raconté tout ce que j'avais vu, quand j'avais regardé dans tes pensées…

-Je comprends tout ! Admit Ed, il a voulut se faire pardonner…

-Mais de quoi ?! demanda Noah, ce n'est pas le même Envy que vous connaissiez.

-Ouais… c'est vrai…Mais je ne peux que le remercier d'avoir sauvé mon frère.

Aller viens Noah on rentre chez nous.

-Au fait tu vas bien Al ?

-Hein ? Euh… oui ne t'inquiète pas Nee-San…Je vais bien… Mais je m'en veux d'avoir douté de lui…

-C'est à toi de ne pas t'inquiété, Al, dit Noah, il te comprendra même s'il n'est plus avec nous…

Ed prit le cadavre sur son épaule puis Al et Noah le suivirent pour aller dans leur Foyer.


End file.
